Random
by Zina Nevirone
Summary: This story is completely random, I never know whats gonna happen from one moment to the next! And you get to have a say! This happens 10 years after PCA! Pairings: ZC, DL, ocM Noc, Loc!
1. Chapter 1

Random

Chap 1

**A/n: This is just a random! Obviously this is going to have my fave pairings DL and ZC! Michael and Nicole are NEVER put together in my stories and Michael never goes with Lola either! This is set ten years after they have left PCA!**

"Logan get off your ass already!" Dana yelled at Logan who had parked himself on the sofa.

Logan grunted and heaved himself up.

"Don't grunt at me!" Dana barked.

Logan secretly rolled her eyes. Then grabbed the carrier seat in which his baby ten month old girl, Syndi was seated and strolled out the door and set the carrier in one of the back seats of their people carrier.

A few minutes later three year Betsy and her twin brother Jay ran out the door and practically flung themselves into the seven seat people carrier. They were shortly followed by Dana. Dana was three months pregnant, so she was just showing. Logan smiled and shook his head. In high school nobody would ever have thought he would have such a big family if any family at all. God, he even surprised himself. Dana and Logan had been married for five years, but had been together for eleven.

When Logan's whole family were seated in the car he drove of to the park. They were meeting up with Zoey and Chase's family, Michael, Nicole and Lola. Yes, they all stayed friends.

When they got to the park they waved at Lola who had already arrived and was lounging in her roofless Bug. Michael and his fiancée, Vanessa, yes the same one from PCA, who was four months pregnant. They arrived in a Corsa. Then Nicole and her husband, Jamie arrived, they were in an Agila 1.2.** (That's the same as my mama's car!) **Piled in the back were their three year old triplet girls, Milly, Molly and Melly.Zoey and Chase were last to arrive, but that's excepted considering that Zoey was eight months pregnant and they have a terrible two year old boy named Timmy, three year old girl Tara and a five year old girl Tricia.

When all the kids had been unloaded from the cars, the gang and all the kids headed to their favourite spot in the park. Right beside the play area. The kids, all except all except baby Syndi hurtled straight into the park and jumped on the climbing frame. The men, as they are not boys anymore, went and sat under the trees while the girls with Syndi sat on the benches and on the ground round the bench.

Everyone smiled this was a weekly thing and now that it was getting close to Michael and Vanessa's wedding the girls wanted to help Vanessa out with her wedding plans. Michael being as laid back as he was wanted an informal dress code, so that's what he's getting.

Vanessa was going to be wearing a denim mini skirt, a pink floral top, a denim jacket and pink stilettos. Zoey was going to wear a blue '60's' dress and blue stilettos. Nicole was going to wear an ankle length pastel pink skirt, a pastel pink halter neck top and pastel pink stilettos. Dana was going to wear black jeans, a black boob tube and black boots. Lola was going to wear a green wrap-a-round skirt, a green wrap-a-round top and green flip-flops.

"Lola don't you ever think of getting a boyfriend?" Nicole asked out of pure curiosity.

"Thought of it, but isn't got the time." Lola sighed.

"Why not?" Nicole asked trying to get control of something for once.

"I haven't got time! Between seeing you guys and working on Logan's movie I really don't have time to meet normal guys!" Lola sighed again.

"Well don't see us so much then!" Nicole remarked.

"I can't help it! I love y'all!" Lola laughed.

"Aw! Did you hear that guys?" Nicole smiled, "She loves us!"

The rest of the group laughed. They were all like one big family. And the kids were proof of that, they play and fight, share and argue, but there were a few kiddie crushes between them, so all obviously didn't look on themselves as completely family. Take Jake and Milly, Molly or Melly, no-one could ever tell them apart except Jay, who was very good at noticing things.

After about two hours at the park the adults gathered up all the kids, loaded them back into their cars and drove to Zoey and Chase's house for lunch.

When they got there the kids all jumped out, except Syndi, and charged round the back into Chase and Zoey's huge garden. The adults all shook their heads and laughed at the kids funny antics. The adults went into the house. Zoey went into the kitchen while the rest went into the lounge.

Then she went about making lunch. Chase walked in to check on her and also to help.

"You don't trust me?" Zoey giggled.

"I trust don't want you to go into labour while you're on your own!" Chase smiled, "And I thought you might need some help!"

"Well then you are very welcome!" Zoey thanked Chase.

When Chase and Zoey had prepared lunch they called all the kids in. The kids all sat round the oak kitchen table, then Chase and Zoey handed them plates and then took the rest to the dining room and set them round the dining table. Chase then went and collected the adults from the lounge.

In the kitchen the kids were talking.

"I like cheese!" Timmy said for the fifth time.

"So we've gathered!" Tricia exclaimed.

"I can't wait for Aunt Vanessa's wedding!" one of the triplets said quietly.

"Neither can I Milly!" Tara declared.

"She's Molly! I'm Melly! That's Milly over there!" Molly shouted.

"Yeah just remember Melly's loud, I'm medium and Molly's quiet!" Milly said cheerily.

"Sorry!" Tara whispered.

"It's OK! Even Mama gets are names mixed up!" Melly almost shouted.

"I like cheese!" Timmy said for the sixth time.

"Shut up, Timmy!" Tricia yelled.

That had done it. Timmy's lip quivered and the next second his cheeks were streaked with tears. He then ran out the room screaming.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" he screamed.

"That's torn it!" Tricia muttered, and then she leaped off her chair and pelted out the back door.

Zoey came through holding a sobbing Timmy.

"Where's Tricia?" she asked slowly.

The kids all pointed in different directions. Zoey rolled her eyes, set Timmy back in his chair and then walked out the back door.

Tricia had climbed up into the tree house to hide where she knew her mom could not get her.

"Tricia? Come down!" Zoey yelled.

Tricia stayed put.

"I'll get dad!" Zoey warned.

Tricia was on the ground just as fast as she had climbed up there.

"Why'd ya do it, Trish?" Zoey asked calmly.

"He kept telling everyone he liked cheese!" Tricia replied looking at her feet.

"Maybe, that means something to him!" Zoey explained.

"He's an attention seeker, that's what he is!" Tricia moaned.

"Don't do it again!" Zoey warned.

Tricia nodded and then hugged her mom gently. They both walked back to the kitchen hand in hand.

**A/n: Told ya no actual meaning! Just random!**

**OK now I need a plot! This is where I need help! I've given you an introduction, what could I do to it to make it exciting? _Remember_ Random Stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2

Random

Chap 2

**A/n: I luv ppl! Thnx for tha idea girliegurl! As I said in my reply I will use it and bend it to my liking!**

The next day Chase gathered up Tricia, Tara and Timmy and piled them in the car, whilst Zoey packed the bags.

"I still don't think this is a good idea!" Chase said worriedly.

"I'm fine! It's not like I'm gonna give birth right here, right now!" Zoey laughed.

"You never know!" Chase mused.

"You never change!" Zoey smiled.

Chase laughed and grabbed the bags and chucked them into the boot of their car. Zoey shook her head when he got in the car. She was hiding something about pregnancy from him. Something important.

"Well are you coming or not?" Chase shouted with his head out the window.

"I'm coming!" Zoey shouted back.

Then she grabbed the picnic basket, locked the front door and slowly got in the passenger seat of the car.

In the Reese's house Dana was in the kitchen cooking, while baby Syndi in her bouncer, Jay sitting, doing a neat water colour, Betsy was doing splodgy finger painting and Logan had stuck his nose in Chase's latest play. A romantic. Dana loved her family and she couldn't think of anything she wanted more.

Lola sat alone in her small flat. No-one around, except Stanley the next-door neighbour and her cat Tinkerbell. What a lonely life for someone with such high standards. Lola walked over to her cat who was asleep on her window seat.

"I guess this is it Tinks! You and me forever!" Lola whispered.

Tinkerbell meowed and flicked his tail towards the window. Lola looked out. There parked in the street was a classic blue removals van.

"What about it Tinks?" Lola asked her ginger cat.

The cat meowed again and flicked his tail twice at the window. Lola looked out again and saw the most gorgeous guy directing the removal guys towards her block of flats.

"Thanks Tinks!" Lola whispered, then kissed her ginger cat on the head.

Tinkerbell purred in delight. He then pushed his way onto Lola's lap and fell asleep, still purring like a motor-bike.

Vanessa sat at her kitchen table and Michael sat on the floor his ipod plugged into his head. Vanessa wondered what he was working on this time. Vanessa was surrounded by her latest case, she was a lawyer. Michael was still trying to persuade Vanessa to quit her job and join him in his band. Vanessa loved her job, so she really didn't want to quit, but she also loved to sing.

Melly jumped up on her bed and Milly and Molly watched her in disgrace.

"I have a feeling that something good's gonna happen today!" Melly shouted.

"Like you falling off your bed and breaking your leg!" Milly laughed.

Molly giggled.

"Hey don't jinx me!" Melly shouted.

"Why not?" Milly mused.

Molly shook her head.

"Stop it!" Melly picked up her pillow and threw it at Milly.

Milly threw one back and before long Milly and Melly were having a pillow fight. Molly just sat on her bed and read a picture book.

A few minutes later Nicole came through to the triplets bedroom.

"What's all this noise?" Nicole asked through fits of laughter.

"Melly and Milly are having a pillow fight." Molly whispered.

"Oh well then I doubt you want Jay and Betsy to come over and spoil your fun!" Nicole mused.

"We do!" Melly shouted, then jumped down from her bed and ran to her mum.

"Yeah we do!" Milly laughed.

Molly nodded her head.

Back in the Reese's house.

"..."

"Yeah! Jay and Betsy would love to come over! See ya in a bit!" Dana said, then put the phone down, "Jay! Betsy!"

Jay and Betsy came tearing out the kitchen.

"Yeah mum!" they said in unison.

"We're going to the baby pool at the gym!" Dana smiled.

The twins groaned.

"But Aunty Nicole offered to have the two of you over!" Dana laughed.

"Yay!" Betsy screamed.

"Woohoo!" Jay whooped.

"Get in the car!" Dana shook her head.

The twins ran at lightening speed out the front door and stood by the car doors. Dana grabbed the keys and pushed the unlock button. The twins jumped into the back of the car. Dana walked into the kitchen and picked Syndi out of her bouncer and put her in her carrier. And grabbed the swim-bags.

"We're going swimming! Bye!" Dana kissed Logan.

"Were are the twins?" Logan asked before he kissed her back.

"In the car, I'm taking them to Nicole's!" Dana said whilst kissing Logan back.

"O.K! See you then!" Logan said as he pulled Dana into one last kiss.

"Bubi!" Dana hugged him then picked up Syndi's carrier and left the house.

It had been an hour and a half since Zoey and her family had left the house. They were on a road-trip.

"Chase, stop here!" Zoey ordered.

"O.K!" Chase replied and pulled over.

Zoey got out the car slowly as her kids jumped out. Zoey then took the picnic basket and set it down on the ground. Chase then opened the boot of their car and took out a fold-up seat. He opened it up and gave it to Zoey. Zoey sat on it whilst the rest of her family sat round her on the grass. Chase gave out sandwiches and cans of coke.

Vanessa was now making lunch for her and Michael, but the question of whether she should quit her job as a lawyer and work with Michael in his band still hung over her like a big black storm cloud. Michael came trough into the kitchen. He silently put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Michael laughed.

Instead of answering Vanessa collapsed into Michael's arms. Her eyes were closed and she was groaning.

"Vanessa? Vanessa? Vanessa are you all right? Vanessa wake up!" Michael screamed.

Vanessa was unconscious. Michael slowly lowered her to the floor and ran to the phone. He dialled 911 into the phone.

"Ambulance, please! My fiancé just collapsed!" Michael gulped.

"What's your address?" a calm voice at the other end.

Michael told her.

"Someone will be there shortly!" the voice told Michael.

"Thank-you!" Michael said shakily, then he put the phone down and hurried back to Vanessa.

Zoey sat on her fold-up seat and watched Chase and the kids climb the trees. Timmy screamed. And the next thing they all knew was he was lying on the ground. Zoey who was shocked, hurried over to Timmy. Chase, Tara and Tricia scurried down the tree.

"Quick, phone an ambulance!" Zoey screamed utterly terrified.

Chase whipped out his mobile.

"No signal!" Chase muttered.

"Drive us to the hospital!" Zoey screamed.

"O.K!" Chase said shakily.

Just then Zoey's water's broke.

"Now you definitely need to drive us to the hospital!" Zoey moaned.

Suddenly Chase fell down. Zoey screamed.

**A/n: Well what did you think? What should happen next? I already know what's gonna happen to Vanessa and Zoey, but what about the others?**


	3. Chapter 3

Random

Chap 3

**A/n: I know exactly what I'm gonna do!!! Thnx to all those people who inspired me! Firewonder and girliegurl are to be thanked for the ideas for this chap! Sexy Back is thanked for her advice!!! Oh and well done CallmeMaddy for giving away half of the first epi of of season three of Zoey 101!**

_xx_

Zoey stood there staring at Chase, Timmy and her two girls. The two girls stared back horrified at their mom. Chase who had fainted lay on the ground. Zoey stepped over to Chase. She fanned as she'd seen in all the movies and grabbed a bottle of water and poured it over his face. Chase awoke slowly, but surely.

"Chase? Chase?" Zoey asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Zo! Timmy needs you more than I do!" Chase mumbled.

"Right! Right!" Zoey said as a wave of pain rippled over her.

"Zo?" Chase asked nervously, as he scrambled to his feet.

"I'm fine! Fine!" Zoey breathed.

Chase nodded his head. He knew it was the contraptions. Zoey stalked over to her unconscious son. He lay sprawled on the ground, curled in the grass. Zoey his eyes were closed and his arms bent under his small body. Quickly, but quietly fixed him into the recovery position.

"Chase are you alright to drive?" Zoey asked hopefully.

Chase nodded. Zoey clutched at her stomach as another wave of pain swept over her. Chase went over to Timmy and picked him up in his arms. Timmy seemed to twitch, but that could have just been Chase picking him up. Zoey opened the door while her two horrified girls climbed in the back of the car. Chase lay Timmy on the other seat. Zoey opened the passenger door and sat down as another wave of pain hit her.

_xx_

Michael sat on the kitchen floor stroking Vanessa's hair. How did it come to this? A second later Michael heard some ambulance sirens and a knock on the door. He reluctantly got up and went to answer the door. The paramedics followed Michael to the kitchen. He stood back while they did their work. Then he rode in the ambulance to the hospital.

_xx_

He sat in the waiting room, waiting anxiously. What was wrong with his beautiful fiancée? Should he phone someone? Michael wasn't going to phone anyone because that would mean accepting the truth. The truth that Vanessa was in hospital.

"Mr. Barrett?" a young nurse asked.

Michael looked up, "Yeah!"

"Vanessa is conscious."

Michael perked up.

"If you would come this way, I shall take you to her."

Michael obliged, following the nurse to Vanessa's ward.

xx

When they got there Vanessa smiled weakly up from the bed. Then she sat up slowly. Michael went over to her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Michael whispered.

Vanessa shook her head, "I can't promise you that!"

"I know!"

The two sat a while in silence, looking at each other, thinking things over.

A sturdy looking doctor broke the silence, "Right, Vanessa? Time for your ultra-sound!"

"Ultra-sound? Why does she need an ultra-sound?" Michael asked worriedly.

"Just to check on the baby! See if the little tyke is A-O.K!"

Michael relaxed again as Vanessa was seated in a wheel-chair and wheeled off to the ultra-sound theatre.

xx

Lola sat in her room staring out of the window. The gorgeous man was still directing the removals men into her block of flats. Tinkerbell was nestled in Lola's legs, still purring like a lawn mover.

xx

Dana swam with Syndi. Dana being a personal fitness trainer liked to get her kids into fitness early. Dana swam round and round with little Syndi. Syndi splashed and kicked to her little hearts content.

xx

When they both got tired, Dana got out the pool taking Syndi with her. They both got dressed, well Dana got dressed and then changed Syndi. As she walked out the changing room someone bumped into her. Syndi started to cry.

"Watch where you're going next time!" Dana yelled while trying to comfort her crying baby.

"Maybe your the one that needs to look where you are going!" the man yelled back.

"Oh yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"We'll see about that!"

With that Dana walked out the swimming centre.

xx

Chase was driving super fast to get to the hospital. Timmy was still unconscious and Zoey's contraptions were getting closer together. When they arrived at the hospital Chase jumped out of the car and ran to get some help. He came back two or three minutes later followed by a wheely stretcher and a wheel-chair, with a nurse pushing the wheel-chair and about three doctors pushing the stretcher. Chase opened Zoey's door and helped her out of the car. He then opened the back door. Two of the doctors from the stretcher lifted Timmy out the car and onto the stretcher. The two girls scrambled out of the door and grabbed their dad's hands. Zoey and Timmy were wheeled into the hospital and Chase and his two daughters walked behind them.

xx

Michael sat in the seat next to the Vanessa's bed. He was quite relaxed and sat reading a magazine whilst Vanessa was still in the ultra-sound theatre.

When she came back Vanessa looked very worried.

"Vanessa? What's wrong?" Michael asked worriedly.

"Michael, ...

xx

Lola was now making herself some lunch. Tinkerbell was patrolling the units hoping for some scrap food to fall lose. Lola heard the door bell ring. She pushed Tinkerbell off the unit and went to answer it.

"Hello! I just moved in down the hall and I thought I'd introduce myself! I'm Josh!" the gorgeous man who was on the street before was standing at her door.

In Lola's eyes he was just as gorgeous up close as he was from a distance.

"Hi! I'm Lola!" Lola almost melted as she shook his hand.

"You're an actress, right?"

"Yeah! How'd ya know?"

"Oh I frequently watch Logan Reese's movies! So what's it like working with the jackass of the century?"

"I don't just work with him, he's one of my best friends!"

"Sorry if I offended you in anyway!"

"Don't worry! Even his wife thinks he's a jackass! Everyone does!"

xx

A nurse escorted Chase, Tricia and Tara into a family room.

"Now daddy wants you two to remain here until I get back! Can you do that?" Chase addressed his two mortified daughters.

They both nodded and sat down on the floor in front of him. Chase hugged them both and followed the nurse out the room.

xx

The nurse took Chase to maternity ward and into the room where Zoey was. Chase smiled at Zoey, Zoey tried to smile back, but another wave of pain hit her so it turned into a cringe.

"Chase, I have to tell you something!" Zoey said just as another wave of pain hit her.

"Yes?" Chase asked uncertainly.

"...

xx

**A/n: Lola's gonna have a love life and both Vanessa and Zoey have something to tell their loved ones!!! What could it be? What did you think of that chap? Now all I need is an idea for something to happen with Nicole and her family!!! Any ideas??**

**Now for the best bit, THE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Random

Chap 4

**A/n:Here we go!!!!! I know it's been a while I've been working on other stuff!!!!!**

"Michael-I'm-sorry!-I've-lost-the-baby!-It's gone!" Vanessa sobbed uncontrollably.

"No! No, this can't be! You're playing a twisted joke on me! No!" Michael panicked.

"I'm-not-joking!-There's no baby!-I'm-sorry!"

"No! No! No! No! No! No!"

"Y-y-y-y-yes!"

"How?"

"Stress!"

"From-what?"

"Work!"

"No,-my-baby!-I-was-going-to-be-a-dad!"

"I-know!-I-know!"

"You're-definetly-have-to-quit-your-job-now!"

"I-will!-I-will!-They're-gonna-keep-me-in!"

"I-love-you!-I-need-you!"

"I-need-you-too! I-also-need-to-be-alone!"

"I'll-get-a-taxi-home-and-then-I'll-come-and-see-you-in-the-morning!-K?"

Michael hugged Vanessa tightly, kissed her on the cheek and headed out the hospital.

Xx

"Chase, I'm having two!" Zoey moaned as another wave hit her.

"Two whats?" Chase asked stupidly.

"Twins! I'm having twins!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried! I really did! Every time I tried to tell you something else popped up! Now they're coming, I had to tell you!"

"Eight bloody months to tell me and you choose the second before you'll have them in your arms? Zoey, I love you your supposed to tell me these things! Next time if, there is a next time, tell me when you find out!"

"Excuse? Are you Mr. and Mrs. Matthews?" a strange little nurse with a huge wart on her nose asked.

"Yes! That's us!" Chase replied irritated.

"Your son, Timmy! Has come around! He's had a little bump to his head and he's crying for his mum! Would you like him to come in?" the nurse asked a little groggily.

"Yes! Yes, he may!" Chase answered as Zoey tried to squeeze his hand, but he had taken it out of her reach.

"Chase!" Zoey moaned as another wave of pain shook her.

"Mommy!" a muffled cry was heard from the door.

Timmy waltzed in his thumb in his mouth. His arms were outstretched for someone, anyone to pick him up. There was a bandage wrapped round his head. Zoey smiled at him, but yet again it turned into a cringe.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?" Timmy asked uncertainly.

"She's having the baby!" Chase whispered as heaved Timmy into his arms.

"Oh!" Timmy said as though he understood, but really he had no idea.

"Do you want to go and sit with Tricia and Tara?" Chase asked hopefully.

"O.K!" Timmy mumbled.

Timmy first scrambled up on the bed and hugged Zoey. This time Zoey just managed to smile for about three seconds, before it turned to a cringe. The nurse was still outside the door, so she took Timmy to the family in which Tara and Tricia sat.

xx

"Oh, shit! I've left your blanket!" Dana exclaimed once she'd sat Syndi in her travel seat in the car.

Dana quickly set up the baby monitor and took the other with. Dana locked the door, then headed back to the swimming pool changing rooms.

Xx

When she got inside she bumped into the same man as before.

"Oh, lookey here! It's Miss Fancy Pants with her bloody baby!" the man said rudely.

"Look, my baby's in the car and I need to get her blanket! Just let me past!" Dana sighed, she really didn't have the time for this.

"Now I know who you are!"

"Who?"

"Dana Reese!"

"What about it?"

"Your Logan Reese's wife!"

"So?"

"Your also friends with Zoey and Chase Matthews, Michael Barrett and Lola Camacho!"

"Your telling me this because?"

"I recognise you from the magazines!"

"Look, I don't get trouble from anyone else around here about who I am! Why should I get it from you?"

"I'm just interested!"

"And I have a baby in the car!"

The air around them suddenly filled with a baby crying.

"Just let me passed!" Dana screamed getting annoyed.

"There you go my fair lady!" the man said sarcastically.

Dana pushed passed him and went into the changing room. She grabbed Syndi's blanket and walked back out. Yet again she bumped into the stupid man.

"No fuss this time! See!" the man growled after her.

Dana just stuck her middle finger up behind her back.

Xx

Lola looked at Josh in front of her up and down. He seemed like an okay guy. By okay she meant totally cool, but she didn't know anything about him yet.

"So...would you like to come in?" Lola asked smiling away.

"Yeah...yeah! That'd be nice!" the guy smiled.

He went in and Lola gestured to her sofa, whilst she herself sat on her own window seat.

"So, where'd you go to school?" Lola asked smiling.

"Pacific Coast Academy!" Josh replied.

"Never? That's where I went!"

"No! You couldn't have gone there too! I would have recognised a pretty face like you!"

"I definetly went to PCA! I was friends with Zoey Brooks and Nicole Bristow! And eventually Dana Cruz! Also Logan Reese, Chase Matthews and Michael Barrett! Ring any bells?"

"Ah! Zoey Brooks! I heard of her through my 'good' friend Glen Davis!"

"Oh, yes! I heard of that jerk! Unfortunately I did not move to PCA till the next semester!"

"Logan Reese! I knew he went to PCA! God, everyone who went to PCA knew he was there!"

"Yeah! There's no way you can miss him!"

"Chase Matthews? He's an author, right?"

"Yeah, he is!"

"He's married to Zoey?"

"Mhmm!"

"Dana's married to Logan?"

"Yup!"

"Michael's in a band?"

"Yeah! It's called BWBB!"

"What does that stand for?"

"Boys will be Boys!"

"Classic!"

"Do you like cats?"

"Yeah...yeah I do! Why?"

"Coz my cat Tinkerbell's about to jump on your-"

"Ow!"

"Tried to warn you!"

Just then the phone rang.

"I've got to get this!" Lola cringed.

Tinkerbell made him self at home.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Nicole!"

"Hey, Nicole!"

"Vanessa and Zoey are both in hospital!"

"Oh, my god! What happened?"

"Zoey's having her baby and Vanessa lost hers!"

"Congratulations Zo! Poor Vanessa! That's awful!"

"I know! She was so excited! So was Michael!"

"What's happening with Zo's baby? I thought it wasn't due for another month!"

"Well here's the weird thing! She's having twins!"

"Twins! Since when?"

"I have no idea! Apparently Chase didn't even know!"

"Scary!"

"Uh huh!"

"I've actually got company!"

"Who?"

"Josh! My new neighbour! He must be alright coz Tinkerbell's sitting on his knee!"

"That is big! Tinkerbell doesn't go near anyone unless they are really nice! Remember what he's like with Melly!"

"Melly pulled his tail!"

"She was a baby!"

"He was a kitten!"

**A/n: What do you think?? I don't need anymore ideas just now!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Random

Chap 5

**A/n: This is a fun, but random story!!!! Random is a good thing!!!!!!**

"Gotta get back to Josh! Bye, Nicole!" Lola changed the subject remembering about her guest.

"I'm going to see Vanessa and Zoey! Bye!" Nicole stated.

Lola hung up and went back to Josh.

Xx

"Chase! You've got to talk to me!" Zoey begged.

She had both her babies in her arms. Chase refused to look her in the eye.

"Why? You lied to me, for how many months?" Chase snapped.

"I love you!"

"Don't say that! Just answer my question!"

"Five!"

"Five? Five? And then you say you love me? I don't believe this! I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you! I've put up with Logan's horrendous teasing! For what? Tell me that!"

"For me! For Tricia! For Tara! For Timmy! For these two!"

"I don't understand! How can you lie for so long?"

"I tried, Chase! I really did! Every time it seemed right, something else came up! Please forgive me!"

"I suppose...it is a nice surprise!"

"I do love you, you know!"

"I know!"

"And you love me, right?"

"Right!"

"I almost forgot about Tricia, Tara and Timmy!"

"I'll go get them!"

Chase walked out the room, just as Nicole walked in.

"Oh my god! They're so adorable! Girls or boys?" she shrieked.

"One girl, one boy!" Zoey smiled.

"Names?" Nicole chimed.

"None yet!"

"They're so cute! I want one!"

"Hey, you've got the triplets!"

"Still! Did you hear about Vanessa?"

"No, what about her?"

"She's here! In hospital! Her baby is gone!"

"Oh no! That's awful! Really awful!"

"Michael's probably distraught!"

"Have you seen her?"

"The nurse said she wasn't up for visitors!"

"Mommy!" Tara cried.

"Mom." Tricia whispered, realizing babies scream.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Timmy screamed.

"Ssh!" Zoey frowned as she handed the baby boy to Nicole and cradled the baby girl.

"Sorry, Mommy!" Tara apologized for her younger brother.

"Let me see! Mommy, let me see!" Timmy demanded.

"Come and sit here, then!" Zoey sighed, smiling.

Timmy walked up to her and jumped on the bed.

"Careful!" Zoey warned.

Chase walked in. He was panting deeply.

"I told them to slow down!" Chase breathed.

"I led the way!" Timmy beamed, ever so proud.

Zoey, Nicole and Chase all laughed.

"Ya here 'bout Vanessa?" Zoey asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I met her in the corridor! Tragic!" Chase sighed.

"Hmmm!" Zoey hummed.

"Now to something really close to hand! Actually in my arms! Names!" Nicole smiled, trying to change the subject to something upbeat.

"Something with a 'T'!" Tricia whispered, just audible.

"Obviously!" Chase beamed.

He picked her up and gave her a kiss and Tricia laughed. Tara opened her arms wide and looked up at Chase. Chase shook his head and put Tricia down. He picked Tara up and kissed her head.

"Tina and Tom?" Nicole suggested.

"Nah!" Zoey shrugged off the idea.

"Tayla and Tigger?" Chase thought aloud.

"I like it! Yeah, Tayla and Tigger! Perfect!" Zoey smiled happily.

"My baby brother and sister, Tigger and Tayla!" Timmy jumped up and down in his seat.

"Timmy!" Zoey warned.

"Sorry!" Timmy lent in to Tayla, his new baby sister, "Sorry, Tayla! You are beautiful!"

Zoey just smiled as Timmy admired Tayla.

"Auntie Nicole, can you and Mommy swap babies? I want to see Tigger!" Timmy smiled his sweet innocent smile.

"Sure! Right, Zo?" Nicole shrugged, not really minding which baby she had as long as she had one.

Zoey nodded her head and kissed Tayla.

Xx

"Michael? What are you doing back?" Vanessa asked confused.

"I was scared and upset!" Michael shuffled on his feet.

Vanessa's face was red and blotchy and streaked with tears. Michael's was similar.

"Me too!"

"Vanessa? You still love me right?"

"Of course! Why?"

"Just checking!"

"Zoey had twins!"

"Twins?"

"Mhmm! I met Chase in the hall! He seemed really pissed!"

"You wanna go and see?"

"If THEY'll let me!"

"I'm sure THEY will!"

"That's what I love about you! You're so understanding!"

"Is that all you love about me?"

"No! I love everything about you!"

"Aw! That's so sweet! I'll go find the nurse before I throw up!"

xx

"Logan!" Dana yelled as she flew in the door, she had Milly, Molly, Melly, Betsy and Jay in tow and Syndi in her arms.

"Dana, what's wrong?" Logan asked actually worried.

"Kids, can you go in the lounge please?" Dana asked in the best 'sweet' voice she could muster.

The frightened kids piled into the lounge without another sound.

"Dana?" Logan demanded to know.

"In here!" Dana pushed him into the kitchen.

"Tell me, now!"

"A guy was harassing me at the gym today!"

"No-one messes with my girl, 'cept me!"

"Not like this! I left Syndi's blanket in the changing room and when I went to get it he wouldn't let me! He recognized me, so he started bugging me! Syndi was crying and he had the guts to call Miss Fancy Pants! He's the only person that's ever given me shit, apart from you!"

"Dana, shh! Calm! Breathe! Do something, just don't get in a state!"

xx

"So cute!" Dana smiled down at the little babies, "Which one's which?"

"Tigger's on the left, Tayla's on the right!" Zoey yawned, she was extremely tired.

"They really are cute, Zo!" Logan smirked.

"Not as cute as me, right?" Betsy tugged on Logan's trouser leg searching for reassurance.

"Well..." Logan joked.

Betsy didn't hear the sarcasm and pouted, "Mommy?"

"He's joking, Betsy!" Dana laughed.

"I knew that!" Betsy corrected herself quickly, "Didn't I, Jay?"

Jay nodded his head in agreement.

"Mommy, are you sure he's MY brother! He's so...QUIET!" Betsy tried to avoid th word as if it were poison to her mouth.

"I'm not sure you're even my daughter, but then I remember how much like Dana you are!" Logan joked again.

"How is that offensive?" Dana asked puzzled.

"It's supposed to be!" Logan smirked cockily.

"Can I sleep now?" Zoey begged, but before anyone could answer her she was fast asleep, lying peacefully in the hospital bed.

Everyone left to leave her to sleep. Before Chase left he kissed her head. Timmy kissed Tayla and Tigger and then his mum.

Xx

**A/n:So cool!!! Sad, but cool!!!! Funny, but cool!!!!! Me, but cool!!!! Wait I am cool!!!!! Says me anyway!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Random

Chap 6

**A/n:Here we go!!!!**

"Michael, today's the day!" Vanessa half-smiled.

"It's good you're going through with it!" Michael sighed, he knew she didn't want to do it.

"Michael?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah?"

"This is for us, you know? I am alright with it!"

"I'm happy if you are!"

"Well, I am! Once it's done, I free to work in your band! All though you may wanna change the name!"

"What's wrong with the name?"

"BWBB? Boys Will Be Boys, if you hadn't already noticed I'm a girl!"

"Ah! Minor technicalities!"

"Michael!"

"What?"

"Kiss me!" and he did for about fifteen minutes.

Xx

"They're are both very healthy babies! You can take them home today!" the midwife beamed.

Zoey was still half asleep and barely knew her own name, let alone what she meant by babies. Chase saw and understood this.

"That's great! Thanks!" Chase smiled.

"Have you got everything ready at home?" the nurse asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, chocolate flavored strawberries would be nice!" Zoey muttered as she rolled over and fell asleep again.

"Yes, we do, thanks!" Chase laughed.

"Not a morning person?" the nurse asked kindly.

"Not a 'morning after she's had a baby' person!" Chase smiled.

The nurse shook her head, smiled and left. Chase shook Zoey's shoulder.

"Zo, wake up!" Chase whispered.

"Five more minutes!" Zoey mumbled.

"Come on!"

"I don't wanna go to school!"

"Zoey!"

"Fine!"

Zoey lifted her pillow up and put it over her head. Chase pulled it from her. Zoey sat up, frowned and rubbed her eyes.

"Time to dress Tayla and Tigger!"

"Why?"

"They're coming home today!"

"They are! How? They're not even a day old yet!"

"The midwife said they're healthy enough!"

"Did you hear that my lil' angels?"

Zoey scooped Tayla and Tigger up in her arms and rocked them back and forth. Chase took Tigger from Zoey and opened the changing bag. He handed Zoey a pink frilly dress and took a set of blue dungarees and a striped blue and green top. They changed the babies softly.

Xx

Lola brushed her hair quickly, then walked out the door. Tinkerbell stared after her. His dish was yet again empty. Lola knocked on Josh's door. He answered it promptly.

"Lola, what a nice surprise!" Josh joked.

Lola shook her head, "You did just call me!"

"I did?"

"No, that was the tooth fairy!"

"The tooth fairy has a cell?"

"Possibly!"

"So...I was just wondering...whatcha doin' Saturday night?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well...would you consider...possibly...go with me to the movies? They're showing movies from 2006 and High School Musical is one of them."

"I'll be there!"

Lola then reached up and kissed his cheek, smiled and walked off. Josh smiled too as he watched her walk off.

Xx

"I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry. I'm just gonna walk in there and talk to Zoey, see her bbbbbabbbbbies and go home." Vanessa muttered, whilst walking backwards and forwards in her cubicle.

She was unaware Michael was watching and listening to her although she knew he was sitting on the chair next to her bed.

"Vanessa, we don't have to go if you don't want to!" Michael answered, snapping her back to reality.

"No! No, I didn't last night, when I said to Chase I would, I'm going to now!" Vanessa said firmly.

"You ready, then?" Michael asked quietly.

"Now or never!" Vanessa sighed.

She then marched out the cubicle and down the hall. Michael had to jog to catch up. Vanessa shook her head.

Xx

They stepped in Zoey's room. Zoey smiled at her. Vanessa looked warily at the babies. They stared at her, drool running down their chins, their eyes wide. Of course this was all in her imagination as they were more or less sleeping. Michael smiled weakly at her. Vanessa blinked back. A blink tells all between man and wife.

"Hey, Vanessa!" Chase greeted.

"Hey!" Vanessa replied quietly, which was very unlike her as she is very loud.

Michael squeezed her hand.

"Could I hold one, Zoey?" he asked, knowing it was the right thing to do.

"Sure!" Zoey smiled.

She picked up Tayla and handed her to Michael.

"What's her name?" Vanessa asked shakily as she peered down at the tiny bag of bones.

"Her name's Tayla and this is Tigger!" Zoey beamed as she scooped a now cooing baby boy into her arms.

"Tayla and Tigger? Trust you more Ts!" Michael laughed.

Zoey shot him a warning look.

"Sorry!" Michael gave a muffled apology.

Vanessa giggled softly, so did Chase. Vanessa looked closer at Tayla. Michael saw this and smiled. A smile crept over Vanessa's face as the little baby gripped her thumb.

Xx

"Bye, Logan! I'm going down the gym! On my own! Have your cell on, just in case I bump into HIM again." Dana yelled through their huge house.

"Your not scared, are you?" All though she couldn't see him she knew he was smirking.

Dana sighed and slammed the door behind her.

Xx

"Josh, I'm going to Zoey's coz she's coming home today with her twins today!" Lola explained over the phone, "Do you wanna come?"

There was a pause on Josh's end as he hesitated.

"Josh? You still there?"

"Yeah!"

"So you coming?"

"Yeah...sure why not?!?"

xx

Dana was on the treadmill at the gym, running along. Suddenly it stopped working.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed.

"Guess who?" a voice came from behind her.

Dana span round and standing before her was the same guy from yesterday.

"It's illegal to stalk!" she snapped.

"I'm not stalking! I'm trying to catch up with old friends!"

"And how would you know me?"

"School!"

"You don't know me! I don't know you! Get lost!"

"I do know you! Zoey knows me! She went to the dance with me instead of lame brain Chase!"

"Glen Davis?"

"Got it in one!"

"Why are you stalking me?"

"I'm not! I'm admiring you!"

"Freak!"

"I'm not a freak!"

"You're right! You're a pervert!"

xx

**A/n: Long time, no update!!!! So here you are!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Random

Chap 7

**A/n: Peter Pettigrew is alive!!! Hey, Random is random!!!! I'm random!!!!! It's random!!! We're all random!!! Soz people, I'd thought a random talk was in order!!!!**

Zoey's house was busy as all the kids sat in the garden, all except Syndi, Tayla, Tigger and Timmy, who wouldn't leave their sides, and the adults who sat in the lounge, except Dana, who was at the gym still, and Lola and Josh who had not arrived yet.

"They are so cute!" Nicole cried for the seven hundredth time.

Zoey smiled and Timmy beamed. They both felt ever so proud. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Nicole offered as she bounded to the front door.

Xx

Lola and Josh stood on the other side of the front door. Lola held his hand. He seemed to be gripping her hand tight and yet he hung back from the door. Nicole opened the door. She smiled at Lola then looked to Josh.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, "JOSH FENTON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Nicole?" Jamie had rushed to her side.

"That-that-that-is Josh Fenton!" Nicole stammered.

"Okay..." Jamie paused for an explanation.

"He was my boyfriend from school!" Nicole whispered.

"Hey, it's alright! I don't mind! He's a guy you used to date! Am I supposed to be upset or something?" Jamie asked confused.

"No, you don't need to be anything," Nicole said calmly, "I on the other hand, HATE HIS GUTS!"

"Nicole, I'm sorry!" Josh apologised.

"FUCK OFF WOULD YA!" Nicole yelled.

"Josh, you're not 'that' Josh, are you?" Lola asked slowly.

"By 'that', what do you mean?" Josh bit his lip.

"The one she cried for weeks over..." Lola trailed off.

"Yeah..." Josh cringed, "I should leave..."

"Yeah, you should!" Nicole glared.

"You cried over a guy for weeks?" Jamie muttered.

"I was eighteen, does it really matter now?" Nicole mumbled, "Go home, Josh!"

Nicole kicked him really hard. Josh fell to the ground. Nicole turned her back to him and walked inside. Jamie shot him a look of sympathy and followed her. Lola helped Josh back to his feet.

"Lola, you better go in! Show Nicole you're on her side!" Josh winced.

"But I'm on your side!" Lola whined.

"And I'm on hers!" Josh whispered, "I did a really bad thing to her! She knows that! I know that now!"

"Bye, then!" Lola sighed.

She walked in Zoey's house and shut the door behind her. Josh stared at the door for a while, then walked away, down the road, to the bus stop.

Xx

"I'm not a pervert!" Glen protested.

"What are you then? If you're not a stalker, a freak or a pervert." Dana inquired.

"I'm a friend!"

"Friends don't stalk, friends don't act like freaks and friends aren't perverted!"

"I'm none of those things!"

"How?"

"Dana, I have always liked you!"

"Just in case you haven't been reading the news lately or in the past five or so years, I'm married to Logan Reese, who will kick your ass if you touch me and I'm three months pregnant. That was in last weeks edition of OK or whatever."

"Have you ever thought of an affair?"

"With you? Are you kidding? Didn't you hear me, I'm pregnant!?!"

"Yes, with me! I love you Dana! I always have and always will!"

"You freak!"

"I'm not a freak!"

"Piss off!"

Dana ran off and into the changing room. Glen tried to follow her.

"Read the signs!" Dana slammed the door shut behind her and grabbed her cell, "Logan, can you come and get me! That guy's here and it's Glen Davis!"

"Who's Glen Davis?" Logan asked.

There was choking on his end of the line in the background. It sounded like Chase to Dana.

"You know, the freak from my first year, went with Zoey to the dreaded dance." Dana answered.

"Why's he stalking you?" Logan sympathised.

"I don't know!" Dana lied.

"You tell him I'll be there to pick you up!" Logan added, "Bye, babe!"

"Bye!" Dana whispered nervously.

She walked out the changing room slowly. Glen stood there.

"Logan is coming to get me!" Dana stated.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Glen smirked.

Dana ran back into the changing room and stood with her back against the door. Glen knocked on the door every five minutes. Eventually there was a long pause in which Dana heard multiple footsteps, but then the knocking proceeded. This time it was lighter and more rapid.

Xx

"Josh Fenton is an inconsiderable jerk of a guy who deserves to be thrown on the road and run over!" Nicole stated when Logan had gone.

"He didn't seem like that to me!" Lola shrugged.

"He's just pulling you in!" Nicole frowned.

"Nikki, he admitted he was wrong!" Lola argued.

"Well, he would say that!" Nicole shouted.

"He knows he was wrong!" Lola yelled.

"Shut up!" Nicole screamed.

"No!" Lola snapped.

"What exactly happened with Josh?" Jamie asked quietly.

"He was the first guy I slept with, okay? I loved him, I really did, but he dumped me the next day, through text!" Nicole blabbed unable to stop as she was in a rage, she immediately clasped her hand to her mouth.

"I told you I'm alright with it!" Jamie smiled.

"I'm not! Do you know how much pain I was in? Every time I saw his awful face I felt my heart tear into pieces! It didn't fix until I met you!" Nicole started to cry.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Milly asked slowly.

"I'm not-I'm not crying!" Nicole stuttered.

"Oh, okay! Daddy, can you come and push me on the swing?" Milly asked sweetly.

"Okay!" Jamie sighed.

Xx

Dana lent against the door as the rapid knocks increased.

"Dana, are you in there?" a muffled voice shouted through the door.

"Who is it?" Dana yelled through the wood.

**A/n: Sister nagging to get on the PC!!! Can't write anymore, she's a spoiled assed brat!!! Wont even let me update, but stuff her!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Random

Chap 8

**A/n: Here we go again!!!!**

xx

"It's me! Your husband!" the muffled voice breathed

Dana swung the door open and threw herself into Logan's arms. He clutched her close and wiped her eyes. Dana lent into him and cried. She had never been so scared.

"Hey, I'm here! Ssh!" Logan soothed in his own weird way.

Dana reached up to Logan's face, as he was a head taller than her, and kissed him thankfully. She then led him confidently out to the car park. She took her keys out her pocket, whilst still clinging on to Logan's sleeve. Logan let her, as she felt secure. Dana kept hold of him until she was in her car.

"See you at Zoey's!" she remarked.

"Dana, come in my car, leave your's here." Logan whispered.

"I have clients in the morning!"

"We'll take yours!"

"Then how are you gonna get to the studio tomorrow?"

"Chase can pick me up, then we can pick up my car on the way."

"Thanks, Logan!"

Dana kissed him again. Lovingly and long.

Xx

"Nicole, you coming home?" Jamie whispers in her ear.

The kids had to be brought inside as it had started to rain and as it was also a storm the kids, except Melly who would gladly have stayed outside in the tree house in the lightening and thunder. Dana was also back. She sat with Syndi and Jay cuddled up to her. Betsy sat with Logan. She had his dirty blonde hair, but long, curly and in two funky bunches. Jay had short messy hair, which was caramel like Dana's. Syndi had very little hair, but it was caramel like Jay and Dana's.

"Yeah..." Nicole sighs.

Milly, Molly and Melly jumped up when they realised they were going home. Nicole shot Lola a dirty look and left. Jamie picked up Molly who was half-asleep and the other two bounded out the door, waving as they went.

"Bye." Jamie smiled as he walked out after his wife and two other kids. Molly waved sleepily as she was carried out.

Xx

Milly, Molly and Melly had been put to bed. Jamie and Nicole sat on the couch.

"You love him more than me?" Jamie muttered out of the blue.

"Huh?" Nicole remarked absentmindedly, Jamie had snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Josh, he was your true love, wasn't he?"

"No!"

"Nicole!"

"Jamie, I don't love him! I hate him, and I hate how he dumped me! I hate everything about him!"

"Nicole, are you telling me the truth?"

"Jamie, I don't love him! I did once, but that was in the past. That was years ago."

"I'm going to bed."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Night."

"Jamie? Jamie! JAMIE!"

Jamie just carried on walking up the stairs without looking back at his hysterical wife. Nicole broke into a fresh round of tears.

Xx

Nicole woke up on the couch the next day. Her pink denim skirt crumpled, her white halter-neck stained with tears. She walked slowly into the kitchen. There was a note on one of the units.

'Nicole, I'm in a hotel for a few days. Just to let you settle. I'll come and see the girls tomorrow night. -Jamie'

Nicole's jaw hung. Milly came into the kitchen. Her blue nightie hung over her flat stomach.

"Mommy? Where's Daddy?" she clutched at Nicole's skirt.

Nicole burst into tears and ran up into hers and Jamie's bedroom. Milly followed.

Xx

Nicole threw herself on her bed. Milly rushed to her.

"Mommy?" she whimpered.

Nicole continued to cry and pulled her legs underneath. She grabbed Jamie's pillow and sat it on her legs. Milly climbed up beside her and cuddled into her.

Xx

Around lunchtime, Nicole decided to call Zoey. She would be at home, with 'Nanny' Anna Watkins, the twins, Timmy, Tara and Tricia.

"Hey, Anna." Nicole sniffled.

"Hey, Nikki!" Anna smiled.

"Can I speak to Zoey, please?" Nicole trembled.

"Sure!" Anna beamed, "Zoey, it's Nicole!"

A few minutes later Zoey was on the phone.

"Hi, Nicole." Zoey yawned.

Nicole started to cry again.

"Hey, hey...what's the matter?" Zoey whispered, realising her best friends distress.

"I-think-Jamie-is-going-to-leave-me-" Nicole sobbed.

"What? Why? Since when?"

"He-thinks-I-still-love-Josh-He-left-me-a-note-saying-he-was-staying-in-a-hotel-"

"Oh my god! Look, I'll ask Anna if she'll be alright with the twins, and I'll take Timmy and the girls and come round and talk to you."

xx

Jamie sat in his hotel room, doing nothing. He felt really bad about leaving Nicole like that, but he knew she didn't love him. He also knew that Nicole would never be able to cope with Milly and Melly on her own, Molly was no problem.

Xx

Dana watched as her client, some famous soccer player, ran round his running tracks outside his house in Beverly Hills. He finished running and Dana got him doing squat thrusts. Dana's heart or mind weren't in what she was doing. They were in how scared she had been the previous day. Her client had noticed this, but not said anything. Dana changed him from squat thrusts to sit ups, all the time, she was thinking about the day before.

Xx

Lola sat on her window seat, Tinkerbell lay curled up on her lap. Deep down in her heart she knew what Josh had done to Nicole was awful and she knew Nicole would never forgive her if she went out with Josh. She loved Josh and she hoped he loved her.

Xx

Nicole and Zoey sat in Nicole's lounge. Comfort food surrounded them, but it all remained untouched. Nicole was too depressed to eat. Milly, Molly, Melly, Timmy, Tara and Tricia sat on the stairs. They were watching Nicole cry and cry and Zoey try to comfort her. The triplets knew something was up, but they didn't quite know what. They knew it was something to do with their dad, but being only three they quite understand. Tricia understood, but wouldn't say.

Xx

**A/n: What a lot!!!!!! What do you think????? Plz tell me!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Random

Chap 9

**A/n: Is Nicole going to be able to win back Jamie???? Lets see!!!!!!**

xx

Milly, Molly and Melly lay in their beds staring at the ceiling. They could sense something was wrong, they weren't sure. All they knew is their dad was gone and their Mom was crying. Molly had tears in her eyes.

"Molly, it'll be all right." Milly promised.

"You don't know that, Milly!" Melly shouted enraged.

"Yes, I do!" Milly protested, "Mommy and Daddy love us and they love each other. Whatever's happening we'll get through it, together."

"Don't be stupid! Mommy's a mess and Daddy's gone! I say either he's dead or-" Melly screamed.

Molly sobbed at the thought that her dad might be dead.

"Or divorcing Mommy!" Melly continued.

"Shut up, Melly!" Milly ordered.

"No, I know the truth! I know that Daddy's not coming back!" Melly boomed.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Molly screeched.

The other two looked at her alarmed. Molly never usually talked let alone shouted. Stunned by their sister's outburst Milly and Melly went to sleep. Molly stared at the ceiling. She didn't know which sister to believe, but she knew in her heart her dad wasn't dead.

Xx

Nicole couldn't sleep. She kept rolling over expecting Jamie to be there, but tears sprung to her eyes when she remembered he wasn't. She wasn't sure what would happen tomorrow when Jamie comes to visit the girls. She wasn't sure how the girls the react when and if he left her. She wasn't sure how she'd cope with three young girls on her own. She wasn't sure how she'd cope on her own. She wasn't sure how she would live without him. Jamie maybe wasn't the love of her life, but she needed him. He had helped her get through the worst times of her life. And believe me Nicole had been through awful stuff. When she was still in PCA, being a sad little slut that she was, she got pregnant with Jamie's kid. It was still born and the only person who knew was Jamie, until Nicole got depressed and Jamie had to tell Zoey.

Xx

Nicole dressed the triplets. Molly was in a mood and wouldn't let anyone touch her, Melly jumped on the bed and Milly was good as she let Nicole slip her dress over her head. Molly stormed out of the room before Nicole could dress her.

"Molly? What's wrong?" Nicole sniffled.

Molly didn't answer and continued downstairs. Milly who was already dressed ran after her.

"What's your problem? You're the goody two shoes!" Milly asked confused.

"It's all her fault." Molly mumbled.

"Who's?"

"Mommy's."

"How's it Mommy's fault?"

"It's all her fault."

"How?"

"Shut up!"

"No, just tell me how it's Mommy's fault!"

"She killed Daddy."

"Daddy's not dead!"

"You don't know that."

"I know in my heart!"

"Know in you're heart he's not dead, impossible."

"You'll make a good teenager, just like Melly!"

"Shame Daddy won't be around to see us."

"Molly! Shut up!"

Molly ran down the hall and out the back door. Milly ran after her, but as Molly was a fast runner Molly was out the door and had locked the playhouse before Milly had got out the back door. Milly walked back into the house defeated. She would never understand her sisters' minds.

Xx

Dana lay on her back. Logan had taken Betsy to work at the studio with him Jay was watching Little Einsteins or Higglytown Heroes or something else like that and Syndi was asleep in her room. Dana was free for the rest of the afternoon, but she could not rest. Apart from being worried about Glen Davis, she was worried about Vanessa and Michael and also Nicole. Zoey had told her Jamie had left. Dana had also been told that Nicole wasn't coping very well with the triplets. Timmy, Tara, Tricia. Tigger and Tayla all seemed fine and Lola hadn't talked to anyone,but Logan, and that was at work, since yesterday. Dana was starting to think maybe Nicole would never let Lola speak to her.

Xx

Betsy sat kicking her legs about whilst Lola was performing a scene with Zac Efron. The movie was about two best friends who were hopelessly in love, but couldn't admit it. Chase of course wrote the play and Logan was directing/producing it.

"And ACTION!" Logan shouted, they had done this scene five thousand times, it's one where Lola's character, Freya falls in the lake, Zac's character, Juni jumps in to rescue her, but for some odd reason they both kept bursting out laughing.

They had finally got the scene perfect. At the end of the scene Logan called cut and Betsy ran to Lola and Zac. A stage hand threw both Lola and Zac a towel.

"Hey, Betsy!" Lola and Zac greeted.

Zac knew Betsy quite well as she went to the studio most days.

"Where's Jay?" Lola asked.

"At home watching that LAME show on Playhouse Disney, Higglytown Heroes, it's WAY more exciting coming and watching you." Betsy beamed.

"A three year old with style, nice!" Zac laughed.

"I loved you in High School Musical! Mom let me watch it the other day! Is that how you met Vanessa?" Betsy babbled.

"Yeah, it is!" Zac smiled.

"Monique was twenty-six, then, right?" Betsy questioned.

"Yeah, she was, she didn't look it though, did she?" Zac answered.

"Are you still friends with Monique?" Betsy queried.

"Betsy, I don't need my stars catching pneumonia! Let them go!" Logan yelled.

"Fine!" Betsy huffed.

"See ya later, Betsy!" Zac grinned.

"Bye, Lola! Bye, Zac!" Betsy waved eagerly as she ran to her dad, "Daddy, can I be home schooled?"

"No!" Logan shook his head.

"Why?" Betsy queried.

"Who would teach you?"

"I could come here!"

"Betsy, you'll go to school!"

"Awwww!"

"Nice try, though!"

"Thanks, but do I have to go to PCA! I'll miss you so much!"

"Betsy, you'll feel very different when you're thirteen."

"Dustin went when he was younger than that."

"I won't want to part with you when you are eight."

"Good, I love you Daddy."

"Love you too."

xx

Lola sat in her dressing room. Her cell sits on the dressing table, her hair wrapped in a towel. She felt as though her cell was staring at her, mocking her, ordering her to phone Josh. Lola couldn't bare it any longer she picked up her cell and punched in the number.

"Josh?"

"Hi, Lola. How badly have I ruined your life?"

"It shouldn't be me you should be worrying about."

"Why, what's happened?"

"Jamie left Nicole."

"What?"

"She still loves you."

"What?"

"Jamie...left...Nicole...because...she..still...loves...you...You...are...her...true...love..."

"That's not possible, the day I split up with her she spat in my face."

"It's just a front!"

"Bye..."

Jamie had hung up, not wishing to talk about the topic any longer.

Xx

**A/n:Now I would like some ideas for what should happed to Zoey and Chase!!!!! What do you think???? What do you think of the story?????**


	10. Chapter 10

Random

Chap 10

**A/n: Here we go!!!!**

xx

Molly sat in the playhouse all day. She was cold and hungry, but she didn't care. Milly and Melly tried to lure her out on various occasions, but Molly didn't move. Eventually five o'clock came. There was a knock on the playhouse door.

"Molly, are you gonna come out?" a familiar voice whispered.

Molly opened the curtain, just enough so she could see out. There was Jamie. Molly pushed open the door and ran into her father's arms. She cried into his chest. Jamie stood up with Molly still in his arms. Nicole stood in the doorway. Her mouth formed a firm line. Molly did not look up as Jamie carried her into the lounge. Milly and Melly followed leaving Nicole, still standing in the doorway.

"I'm going out." she mumbled avoiding eye contact with her husband.

Nicole didn't wait for a reaction, but grabbed her coat and dived out the door.

Xx

Nicole strolled up the street. She had forgotten her car keys and cell, but couldn't bring herself to walk back into her own house. She walked down to the park. It smelt really bad there as all the teens in this part smoked. There were no people in the park, but there was one man in a car in the car park. Nicole walked over to the swing and sat on it. She gently swung herself back and fourth. The man got out of the car and walked towards Nicole, but she could not see this as her back was turned.

"Hello, Nicole." the man whispered casually.

Nicole screamed ear piercingly.

Xx

Milly, Molly and Melly sat with Josh. They didn't speak as there was no need to. They just hugged into each other and clung on tight. Molly sat upright.

"Daddy, are you and Mommy going to get a divorce?" she whispered nervously.

"Not if I can help it!" Jamie sighed.

"Mommy's not well, is she?" Milly asked slowly.

"No! She is! I just made her worried!" Jamie muttered.

Xx

"Ssh, Nicole!" the voice soothed.

"Josh?" Nicole smiled amazed.

"The one and only!"

"Why are you here? How'd you find me?"

"Lola told me I'd ruined it for you Jamie. I figured you lived around here somewhere, you always said you would."

"He's in there now, with the triplets."

"Triplets, huh?"

"Milly, Molly and Melly."

"Not confuse you?"

"Nah!"

"Wow, that's a first!?!"

"Hey!"

"What? You were the easiest girl to confuse in school!"

"Josh, why'd ya dump me?"

"I guess I was scared."

"Scared of me?"

"No! Of a relationship! Truth is we coulda gone far! I was terrified of that!"

"You really think we could of gotten married and had a family? I was only thinking to the next week!"

"Nicole, do really love me?"

"I never stopped..."

"Really?"

"Mmhm! What about you? Do you love me?"

"Maybe this will answer your question!"

Josh then lent in on Nicole and kissed her gently. Nicole stood up from the swing, wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

Xx

Josh walked Nicole hand in hand to her door.

"Just like old times." Nicole smiled.

"Night!" Josh whispered.

Nicole kissed him as she opened her door, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Josh returned her kiss and waved as he walked back down the street to his car. Nicole sighed and walked in the house. Jamie was still on the couch with the triplets.

"You three go to bed, I want to talk to Mommy!" Jamie ordered as he tipped Molly off his knee and stood up.

The three girls ran up the stairs quickly.

"Nicole, I've been foolish! I may not be your true love, but you are mine and I care for you. We've been split up for two days and it's already ruined Molly, Melly and Milly's lives." Jamie reached for her hand.

Nicole did not give it to him as she was stunned.

"Nicole?" Jamie breathed.

"I um...met Josh down the park...and um...I um..." Nicole stuttered.

"You're seeing him, aren't you?" Jamie let his eyes fall to the ground as he dropped to the couch.

"I thought we were over." Nicole whispered, "You can um...Have the house!"

Nicole ran into the kitchen, grabbed her keys and cell and out the back door.

Xx

She jumped into her car and phoned Zoey.

"Hello?" Chase answered.

"Chase, I need to speak to Zoey." Nicole bit her lip.

"Sorry Nicole, she's fast asleep!" Chase yawned.

"Oh..." Nicole whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I left Jamie!"

"Right, so you need somewhere to stay."

"Right!"

"You can stay here."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks Chase! You're a good friend!"

xx

Dana lay on her back in the early hours of the morning. Logan slept next to her and the whole house was quiet, but Dana could not sleep. Glen Davis' voice resounded round her head. He claimed he had liked her all these years.

Xx

**A/n: Well what do you think?????**


	11. Chapter 11

Random

Chap 11

**A/n: They say you see 'The Ring' before you die, then how come I see a ring everyday of my life!!!! A hula hoop!!!!! Do not use my quote!!!!**

xx

The sound of Syndi's cry rang throughout the house in the early hours of the morning. Logan woke with a start. Dana shut her eyes tight and pretended to be asleep. Logan looked over to her, shook his head and left the room. As soon as Dana heard the bedroom door she snapped her eyes open. The sound of Syndi's cry weakened and eventually stopped. Dana heard footsteps coming back to the bedroom, so she rolled over. Logan came back into bed.

"Dana, I know you're faking." he whispered cautiously.

Dana didn't answer.

"You regret not looking before marrying me, right?" Logan asked slowly.

Dana shook her head.

"I hate guessing games, tell me what's wrong!" Logan ordered.

"It's just being married to you, a celebrity, is so scary. I have a stalker. If you glance out the window, don't look, glance, you will see a silver corsa circling the block." Dana rambled.

Logan glanced out the window. He didn't see anything. Nothing passed, there were no birds, no nothing.

"You're paranoid." he sighed.

"No! I swear on this, it will pass any second." Dana exclaimed.

Logan glanced out the window for a second time. Yet again, nothing passed, nothing even moved.

"It's all in your head." Logan breathed.

"You don't believe me?" Dana sniffed.

"There is no evidence to support you, so no." Logan hesitated.

"I'm going...downstairs. Don't expect me back for awhile." Dana stepped out of bed.

Her red night dress just managed to hang over her baby bump.

Xx

As she walked onto the landing Betsy was standing there. Rubbing her eyes tiredly. Dana bent down and scooped her up.

"What ya doin' Mommy?" Betsy giggled.

"We just haven't had a cuddle for ages." Dana said although it was only half true, she really just needed her to feel better.

"Okay, then." Betsy fell asleep on her shoulder as she carried her down the stairs.

Xx

"Michael?" Vanessa asked slowly as they lay in bed side by side, just as they were going to get up and go down and eat.

"Mhmm?" Michael muttered as he sat up.

"How am I gonna tell Mom?" Vanessa bit her lip.

"I don't know! It was bad enough having to tell friends!" Michael scratched his head.

"I can't do it in a letter or an email, that's just...mean...Ohmygod! I can't do this at all. I was so ready and only seven days until the wedding! Mrs Sage is in court on Tuesday." Vanessa rambled.

"Mrs Sage isn't your problem, you quit, remember?" Michael sighed, "You will still marry me though?"

"Of course! I just can't tell my mother, that I lost my baby."

"You can, and you have to do it before the wedding, it can't be spoilt by the fact that your mother thinks you're still pregnant, then you'll burst onto tears and leave me at the alter, so I'll burst into tears in front my family, your family and all our friends."

"Michael calm!"

"Sorry, I was just describing my nightmare!"

"Weird, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but it is possible."

"I'd never leave you at the alter, I'd devorce you a year later and take all the money."

"Vanessa?"

"Joking, joking."

xx

Josh walked back to the house he had walked Nicole to the previous night and knocked on the door.

"Oh, it's you!" Jamie whispered angrily as he opened it, "You've ruined every chance my kids had at a happy family!"

"Please, Jamie, isn't it? I don't want fuss! Where's Nicole?" Josh stuttered.

"I have no idea! I was prepared to take her back last night, but when I suggested it she said you were back with her! I keep phoning her cell, but she doesn't answer!" Jamie shouted and slammed the door.

Josh waled back up the street biting his lip. He didn't know Nicole's cell number and he knew he couldn't ask Lola. He decided to go to the only other friend of Nicole's that he knew, Zoey. He could only remember briefly where that was as well.

Xx

Nicole lay on the bed of one of Chase and Zoey's spare rooms. She knew she could not stay there for long, but with no income she could not afford a hotel like Jamie could, and she also knew she could not go home that would just be torture for Jamie. She worried about Milly, Molly and Melly, she wouldn't be close to them anymore as Jamie would plant ideas into their brains that the reason that they didn't have a mom was because Nicole didn't love them. She worried that they would never know a mother's love. She worried that they would never love her. Maybe all these were drastic thoughts, but they were the worst that could happen when Nicole and Jamie got a divorce.

"Funny," Nicole thought aloud.

"What is?" Chase asked kindly as he passed the room with a sleeping Tigger.

"One marriage is falling apart whilst one is fixing together." Nicole muttered.

"Huh?" Chase queried.

"I'm divorcing Jamie, whilst Vanessa is marrying Michael." Nicole murmured.

"You're definitely going to do it then?" Chase came through and sat on the bed beside Nicole.

Nicole took Tigger and stroked his soft head.

"Chase?" she questions quietly, "You don't think the triplets will hate me, will they?"

"That depends on the child."

"Huh?"

"Psychology. The year you were away."

"Right! I just want my babies to love me. My first baby couldn't love me, they can, but they won't. Oh, Chase it's not fair!"

"They will, just wait. They'll see you at the wedding."

"If Jamie takes them.

"Oh come on, the triplets would kill him if they didn't!"

xx

Josh strolled the street in front of Zoey's house he couldn't remember which house was hers. He saw a figure move toward the window above him. The girl stuck her head out the window.

"Josh!" she called as she passed a baby to someone behind her.

"Nikki?" Josh smiled for the first time that day.

Nicole put her head back in the window and before long she was out the door and swinging herself round his neck. Josh grinned and hugged her tight. Nicole kissed him passionately. Now she remembered why she left Jamie, for the love of her life.

Xx

Vanessa sat on the couch with the phone at the other end. Michael was out with his band and it was just her and the aching pain of having to phone her mother to tell her the terrible news in the house. When Vanessa finally plucked up the courage to do it, the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Vanessa said warily into the receiver.

"Hello, Vanessa, darling! It's Mom. Just phoning to see if you're excited about the wedding and that everything's set." the woman answered on the other end.

"Yes, Mom, I'm excited. I was just going to phone you actually. Where are you?"

"At home? Why? What's wrong, baby?"

"Can you come over?"

"He hasn't done anything has he?"

"No! Michael hasn't done anything!"

"That's good! I'll be right over!"

xx

**A:n: As you're time comes to die, remember you will only be remembered for the rest of your loved ones life, that's not long!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Random

Chap 12

**A/n: BOB WILL RULE THE WORLD WITH PENGUINS AND PEANUTS BY HIS SIDE!!!!**

xx

"Josh?" Nicole hesitated as she hugged him as they sat on his couch.

"Yeah, Nix?" Josh asked smiling the whole time.

"Did you just call me Nix?" Nicole switched from what she was actually going to say.

"Yeah, why? Don't you like it?" Josh screwed his face up unnervingly.

"My dad used to call me that all the time before they disowned me." Nicole sighed, it had been her and Jamie's fault with the teenage pregnancy.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no. It takes me back to when we were first together."

"Now what were you going to ask me originally?"

"This is difficult, but do you have room for me to stay here? I can't stay at Chase and Zoey's for much longer, but I can't afford a hotel as I don't have a job."

"Calm down. Of course you can stay. We just need to break it to Lola."

"Huh?"

"I haven't had a chance to tell Lola that I can't see her anymore."

"Oh...okay."

"I'll go and tell her now, shall I? You phone Chase and tell him that you won't be staying there anymore and when I come back we'll both go round to you house so you can collect your stuff and see your kids, kay?"

"Um...sure..."

xx

Vanessa was brushing her hair slowly as she waited for her mother. She slid in a purple butterfly slide as the doorbell rang. Vanessa jumped up nervously. She grabbed Michael's TV Guide that he had accidentally left on the armchair. She placed it carefully into the magazine rack as the doorbell rang again. Vanessa sprang to the door and opened it. It was of course her mother standing there with a big box of chocolates.

"Come on in!" Vanessa half-smiles, "Sit down!"

Vanessa's mom sat down on the couch. Vanessa paced in front of her slowly. Eventually Vanessa stopped and faced her.

"Mom, I don't know how to tell you this, that is why you, dad and Cassie are the last to find out. I lost the baby." Vanessa spat it out as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh, Nessie, come here!" her mom cried.

Before long Vanessa's face was flooded and her mom's eyes were wet as she struggled to fight back the tears for her Mom's sake.

Xx

Dana sat in the kitchen in the dark. She refused to let Logan, Betsy, Jay or their au pair, Keira open the curtains or switch on the light all day. She felt horrid. All the time she sat in the dark kitchen she kept her cell switched off and every time the phone rang she left it to ring. Logan had to reluctantly leave for work, he yet again took Betsy with him, but this time he took Jay also, just so that if Dana took another psycho Keira would have just Syndi to worry about.

Xx

Lola sat quietly in her room, she wanted to cry, but she had cried all the tears she had. She couldn't stop thinking about the two people next door, her so-called best friend and the guy she had fallen in love with. Nicole too had fallen in love with Josh, but her love had burnt out long ago, but his reappearance had re-kindled the flame. Tinkerbell knew this was not the time to ask for his dinner so he curled up in her lap. Lola just sat there staring at her banana yellow pillow whilst stroking her apple green duvet.

Xx

Vanessa's eyes were sparkling when Michael arrived home.

"Vanessa? Are you all right?" he asked nervously.

"I told her if that's what you mean, then I cried until I told her to go home, then I cried even more, and what ever you say next will make me cry again." Vanessa stumbled through all the words, "Do you love me?"

"Do I love you? I'll have to think about that. Of course I love you! Vanessa you are my world! I love you with all my heart!" Michael exclaimed, "What's brought this on?"

"It's just seven days till our wedding and the last time we had sex was three or four months ago."

"You want to? Isn't it too soon?"

"Michael I need to, just...I need to."

xx

Nicole hugged Josh hard.

"Thank you Josh!" she whispered as she got out of her car, "You have to come in with me, I'll run out if you don't. Be quiet though it's about the girls' bedtime."

Josh followed her in and sure enough in the lounge was Milly, Molly and Melly in their matching pjs. They rushed to their mom, Nicole hugged each of them firmly. Her eyes started to water. Jamie just stood there staring at Josh who had just walked into his house.

"Hey Jamie!" Nicole smiled as if this was normal, "You'll have to get used to this, coz it's gonna happen. They're my kids to!"

Jamie walked into the kitchen. Nicole followed him leaving Josh alone with the triplets. They stared at him evilly.

Xx

In the kitchen Jamie stared at Nicole, neither of them could speak. He felt his heart racing as he looked into her eyes. He loved her, and he only wished that she could love him. Her face softened as she looked into his eyes, she suddenly realised that the love she built her family on was the love of the idea of Jamie. She never loved him, she loved the idea of him. Jamie knew the love he felt for Nicole was a hundred percent real.

"Nicole, why can't you love me?" Jamie asked slowly.

"I think I did once, but now the magic is gone, and so has the flame. Josh is back and the sparks back." Nicole sighed, "I don't want you filling our daughters' heads with horrible stories, okay? I want to see them every week on Saturday and Sunday, but they'll have to sleep hear on Saturday night, Josh doesn't have any room."

"Fine!" Jamie gulps.

Nicole hugged him, uncomfortably, but she did it and walked back into the lounge. She and Josh both went upstairs and packed Nicole's suitcase.

"See you on Friday!" Nicole waved to her kids as she kissed each of them on the head.

Xx

The next morning Zoey lay with Tayla in her arms. They had both been up all nigh. Tayla would not stop screaming all night, reducing Zoey finally to tears, causing Tayla to laugh, making Zoey cry harder. Zoey had been given the 'night shift' by Chase as his payback and his reason was that she could work from home during the night if she wanted to and no-one would be harmed when she slept during the day. But this was before they found out how bad a sleeper Tayla was. She just didn't sleep, Tigger slept mostly through the night, Tayla did not.

Xx

Lola awoke with a start, she had slept in and Logan would not be happy at all. Tinkerbell was scratching the mahogany wood on the back of the door. Lola chucked her slipper across the room and hit the door two inches to the left of Tinkerbell's head.

Xx

**A/n: Stack them PENGUINS!!!! Dress that BANANA!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Random

Chap 13

**A/n: PENGUINS 'R' US!!!! A movie about a boy and his love for PENGUINS!!!!!! Based on a true story about a girl and her love for BANANAS!!!!!**

xx

Vanessa brushed her hair softly. She was nervous yet excited at the same time. Today was her wedding. Her naturally curly hair would not be tamed. Zoey, Nicole and Dana would be over in a matter of minutes, but she desperately wanted to do her hair on her own. Lola had pulled out of being a bridesmaid at the last minute as she just couldn't face Nicole. She said she'll be at the wedding though, wouldn't miss it. Probably hoping Nicole would make an ass of herself in front of Jamie and Josh.

Xx

There was a knock on Vanessa's door. She jumped down the stairs in excitement and grabbed the door handle. As she did so Zoey and the rest of the girls stood on the other side of the door. Zoey was holding Tayla in her arms, Nicole with Tigger in hers and Dana with Syndi.

"Thanks for getting Chase to take Michael away last night. It would have all been too real to have woken up to him today." Vanessa smiled.

"Hey, it was all him, I bet it was to get out of looking after these two again!" Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, thanks anyway!" Vanessa shrugged as she took the sleeping Tayla from her.

Vanessa hugged Tayla close as she slept. Thankfully the others were coming in and did not see. Tayla's eyes flickered, but did not open. Vanessa grinned, one day, she'd have a baby of her own.

Xx

Michael woke up in a hotel. His clothes were slung over the bed post, except his underwear, which we will assume he's wearing. Chase was standing over by the sink, washing his face.

"Nervous?" Chase asked as he walked over and threw Michael's clothes at him.

"Well duh!" Michael exclaimed.

"Get dressed, still gotta check out and go to my house." Chase sighed as he headed out the door.

"Wait Chase! Where are you going?" Michael shouted out the door as it closed with a bang.

Michael was left in the bed with just his underwear on and his clothes strewn all over the bed.

Xx

Vanessa sat still as Tricia brushed the knots out of her hair. Zoey stood at the other side of the room pinning Tara's curly blonde hair into an overflowing bun. Tara's eyes sparkled as she enjoyed her mother's sole attention for once. When Zoey was finished she called Tricia over and Tara went to do Vanessa's. Tricia looked identical to Tara, except Tricia was slightly taller and had green eyes where as Tara had blue. Betsy let Dana French plait her dark blonde hair, but kept fidgeting, so it was uneven. Dana sighed as she finished it off with a pastel pink bow. Betsy smiled as Dana sat down hard on Vanessa's bed.

"You alright Dana?" Zoey asked kindly.

"Just tired..." Dana yawned.

"Why? What you been doing?" Nicole laughed.

"Mommy's been staying up watching the front door." Betsy whispered.

"Shut up, Betsy!" Dana snapped.

"Dana?" Vanessa cocked her head slightly.

"Look it doesn't matter, okay, it's nothing." Dana muttered as she stood up, "Are we ready or not?"

"Yeah, sure, just have to wait for the limos." Zoey laughed giving away the first surprise.

"Limos?" Vanessa asked warily.

"Yeah, I know you wanted low key, but we're spoiling you anyway!" Nicole giggled.

Xx

Michael waited in the back room of the church. His heart raced as he peeked round the door. He watched as all of his family walked in and took their seats and also people that he barely knew came in and took their seats at the other side of the room. Zoey entered the church through the side door and walked towards his door.

"Trying to spy, Michael?" she asked as she passed through the door.

She shut it behind her and forced him into a chair. Chase was standing at the back wall with Timmy.

"Where are the girls and Tigger?" He asked as he moved towards her.

He put his arm around her waist and stroked her cheek.

"I left them with Dana." she breathed.

"Whoa, wait, did you say Dana?" Chase let go immediately and stepped back.

"Yeah, why? What's so bad about that?" Zoey tilted her head.

"Logan says, she's been asking weird today. Looking out the window, keeping the curtains shut, the lights off, weird paranoid stuff." Chase whispered.

"Yeah, I've noticed, she wasn't much better when she was pregnant with Syndi, it's her hormones. I trust her Chase, I trust her." Zoey explained.

"Are you sure?" Chase questioned.

"Of course!" Zoey exclaimed.

Xx

Michael stood in front of two families, his and his soon-to-be wife's. Vanessa walked up the isle to the traditional wedding march and Michael's hands starting to get wet, but he knew he loved her and they would be a fantastic man and wife, in fact she knew that they would still be together in ten, no fifteen years time.

Xx

**A/n: THE END!!!! Read the sequel, but it won't be up for ages!!!!! So to find out what does happen in ten years time read 'Structured'!!!!!!**


End file.
